Claiming Hiccup
by Mymaster
Summary: Hiccup/Toothless Human forms. Don't like, don't read. Everyone else, enjoy. Toothless takes his mate.
1. Claiming Hiccup

Hiccup walked up the stairs, clad only in his underwear. He d just had a bath. While his father was away on a meeting for a couple of days, he felt no need to wear clothes around the hut. So his clothes were still drying in front of the fire. He looked around for Toothless since he wasn t on his bed. Toothless stood behind him, near where he had just come up, checking out the body that he was planning to take. Hiccup sensed someone behind him and turned. A man stood there in the nude. He was taller than Hiccup, with a lightly muscled, solid looking body and a large cock standing at the ready. Hiccup stared at him then looked around for Toothless.

"Where is Toothless!? Who are you? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed at the stranger. The stranger looked sadly at him and started to walk towards him. Hiccup matched his steps, step for step till he hit his bed and unbalanced, falling down. Toothless stopped a few steps away. He decided it would be better to calm his mate-to-be first. "I'm Toothless."  
>"Huh? What do you mean, you re not a dragon?"<br>"This is my other form."  
>"Form?"<br>"Yes, but there s time for that later." Toothless stepped forward, sensing his mate had calmed and was more confused than frightened now. He bent slightly down and pulled Hiccup s head up, meeting their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hiccup confused beyond reason and not believing that this was happening.  
>"Claiming what's mine." Toothless lightly growled and pushed forward, straddling Hiccup s hips and forcing him down.<br>Hiccup tried to push Toothless away but he captured his hands. He held them up above Hiccup s head and growled down at him. Hiccup closed his eyes and turned his head slightly. Toothless stopped growled and leant down. He sniffed and nibbled down Hiccup s neck. Hiccup turned his head toward Toothless, confused. Toothless took the chance to captured Hiccup s lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth to explore his wet cavern. Hiccup tried to wriggle free of Toothless s grip which caused him to growl into the kiss. He drew back from Hiccup and licked his lips.  
>"Stop fighting me. Either way you are mine." He leant forward and whispered into Hiccups ear. "You are mine."<br>He slipped a hand down under his underwear and wrapped it around Hiccup s cock, stroking it to full mast. He pulled down the only piece of clothing between them.  
>"See your body agrees." He pushed a leg between Hiccups, spreading his legs wide. Hiccup had started panting but didn't look happy about it.<br>"Toothless, I'm not yours."  
>Toothless growled at him and looked Hiccup straight in the eye. Hiccup knew then that he was in trouble.<p>

Toothless flipped him over onto his hands and knees, forcefully. He pressed his hard cock to Hiccup s opening as he held him in place around the waist still growling in low octaves. Hiccup tried to crawl away in panic but Toothless held hard and fast. His growling got higher as he pulled Hiccup back against his solid cock. He started to slip his cock through the small ring of muscles. Hiccup gave one more helpless no just as Toothless slammed into him. He yelped and cried as Toothless stayed still, holding him and purring, trying comfort his new mate. He started to slowly pull out and push back in, trying not to harm him anymore. Hiccup laid on his chest, defeated as Toothless continued to hold up his arse and pound it. He reached round and stroked Hiccup s cock, making Hiccup moan. The longer Toothless pounded the more pleasure zipped through Hiccup s body. And with the stroking, his whole body shivered with want. He moaned and arched up on his arms, losing more control of his body by the minute.

The instinct to mate became the foremost of Hiccup s mind and he pushed back against Toothless. Toothless took this as a sign that at last Hiccup understood he was his and slammed harder into him, his nuts hitting Hiccups as he stroked his cock roughly. Hiccup was moaning louder and louder as they both got closer to their ends. Toothless held Hiccup up at a high angle so he could slam deeper while he licked and prepared his shoulder. Just as they came together, Hiccup all over his stomach and Toothless filling him, he bit down into Hiccup s shoulder marking him as his.

Toothless released his shoulder, and pulled out. His seed ran down Hiccup s legs as he looked down on him. He had curled into a ball, shielding his face from Toothless. Toothless carefully picked him up and moved them over to his bed, laid him down and curled himself around his little mate. He would explain everything in the morning.

Hiccup awoke very warm. He looked around, his eyes still blurry from sleep. Then he snapped awake when he noticed he was naked and had been sleeping with Toothless wrapped around him on his bed. Toothless looked at him with a look between I want to eat you and I've won a big victory. "What's going on?"  
>You are mine now, mate/  
>Hiccup jumped and tried to scramble away but Toothless kept him in place with his tail.<br>/Stay mate, I should explain.../ "How are you talking?" Hiccup settled down, not bothering with his nudity. From the ache in his arse, he deduced his memories were true. Toothless had done more than just look.  
>I'm not. Dragons are telepathic to each other and their mates/  
>"You keep calling me mate?"<br>/Because you are. You are my mate/  
>"No I'm not. Don't I have a choice?" Toothless growled slightly.<br>/Yes, Hiccup. You are my mate. And no you don't. Dragons can feel their mates when they meet them. I was going to wait till you were older but something changed/  
>"Feel them? Can't I just leave? What changed?"<br>/Always the inquisitive one, my mate. Yes, we feel the connection as soon as we meet them. We normally fight with them first then mate. But you are so young and human. That's not normal but then neither is my race of dragons. And no you can't leave me. No matter where you go, I will find you! You are mine, and I won't let you go, Hiccup. Changed, well I felt the need to claim you, to have my mate at my side, completely/  
>"Why?" Toothless looked at him from the corner of his eye for he had turned his head away.<br>/That girl, you two were getting too close. You are my mate. Not hers. Mine/ The last word seemed growled to Hiccup. He now understood. Toothless was pushed into action by jealousy. When Hiccup had joked that Toothless was like a jealous girlfriend, he had only been joking but not it seemed he had be right, his first girlfriend really is a dragon and it seemed he was now mated to him too. He didn't bother arguing any longer, he figured there was no point.

Over the years he'd noticed Toothless's dedication to him, he thought it was simply friendship and loyalty but now he knew it was more than that. Toothless had been waiting for him to grow up so he could claim him. Toothless watched him as he tried to move but he groaned in deep pain. /You shouldn't move. I was too rough on you, I lost control. I'm sorry. I won't lose control again/  
>"Again?"<br>/Of course, you are my mate. I want you now but I must wait/  
>Hiccup took a sharp breathe. He knew the look Toothless was giving him. He would not be given a choice.<br>"Is there some way to... He never managed to finish the question because Toothless growled, got up and circled Hiccup.  
>You would kill me!?/  
>"No, I couldn't, no matter what you do to me." Hiccup stared downwards, looking defeated.<br>/I'm sorry I hurt you, but I won't again. You will only enjoy/ Toothless re-curled around Hiccup, purring. Hiccup knew he couldn't change this, his shoulder and arse reminded him of Toothless's claim on him. He laid back against Toothless, his purring did seem to soothe him and he fell to sleep.

Hiccup awoke to someone banging on the door and Toothless quietly growling. He still felt a tinge running through his body but he did feel better. He quickly dressed and ran downstairs to stop the person at the door breaking it down. He opened the door to Astrid who didn't look to happy.  
>"Where have you been?"<br>"Ah, here. I haven't been feeling well."  
>"Are you alright?" She reached out to touch his forehead. Hiccup could feel Toothless's hutches rise from behind him. He took a step back from Astrid, "I'm just going to go back to bed. Thanks," and closed the door to a stunned Astrid.<p>

He climbed the stairs slowly, feeling the pain in his arse growing worse with every movement. By the time he got to the top, he was groaning in pain. Toothless herded him back to his bed and curled around him, he purred till his little mate had fallen back asleep. Toothless mentally whispered quietly to Hiccup /I'll make you feel better when night falls, my mate/

Hiccup awoke to having his clothes removed by a human Toothless. "You changed again," he was too tired to fight him.  
>"I will change every night, if I so wish."<br>"If you wish?"  
>"Unless you wish, it would make me very happy if you wanted me as much as I want you," Toothless nuzzled him. He liked that idea very much. Hiccup gave up fighting, they were mates now and he had no way out that he could do. He didn't have a choice. And he did love Toothless, maybe not like that but he could learn to.<br>"I'm not saying no, just I'm still in pain."  
>Toothless smiled and kissed Hiccup, working his tongue into his mouth. He explored the cavern and then tried to coax Hiccup s tongue into battle. Hiccup took the bait and started to play back as well. They pulled away for breathe.<br>"I will fix that." He flipped Hiccup, softly onto his hands and knees. He moved behind him, situating himself between his legs, Hiccup looked back confused. Toothless smiled at him then spread Hiccup s butt cheeks apart.

He licked Hiccups ring of muscles and slavered him in saliva. Hiccup could feel the healing properties working, the ache diminishing. He started to feel a build up as Toothless continued to probe him with his tongue and pulled on his cock. He panted as the build up got stronger. He came all over Toothless's hand and the bed beneath them, with a loud moan. Toothless used Hiccup s seed as extra lubricate with his saliva and pushed a finger into Hiccup s arse. Hiccup moaned and pushed back on Toothless's hand to high on pleasure to think his actions through. Toothless growled in pleasure, he hovered above Hiccup, pushing his finger in and out, faster and faster, wriggling it around as Hiccup moaned in pleasure. He added another finger after a few minutes and another. He panted along with Hiccup s moans; he wanted so badly to join with his mate. But he also didn't want to hurt him again; he knew he needed to make Hiccup ready to receive him. He scissored his fingers within him, panting harder and harder, fighting off the urge to sheave himself.

Hiccup moaned a "more" softly. Toothless decided it was time, Hiccup could take him now. He slipped his fingers out of his moaning mate and slipped the tip of his cock in. Hiccup froze up, expecting pain. Toothless grabbed Hiccup s cock. He stroked it till Hiccup relaxed and moaned then pushed his dick fully in. He panted deeply and stayed still for a sign from his cock filled mate that he could move. When Hiccup noticed the lack of pain, he pushed back, taking Toothless deeper into him. He moaned at the feeling as Toothless started to pump slowly at first but quickly getting faster. Toothless started to growl as he came closer to pumping Hiccup full of cum again. Hiccup moaned louder as Toothless's pumps got more erratic. Toothless reached around just in time to stroke Hiccup s cock and came together.

They slumped down together on their sides with Toothless still inside Hiccup, blocking any of his cum from escaping his mate. Hiccup dozed off to the feeling of his arse being very full. Toothless curled around, knowing that this would end badly in the morning but not wanting to move from his satisfied mate.  
> <p>


	2. Soulmates

Toothless awoke back in his dragon form, draped over Hiccup and his bed. He moved quietly and softly off of his little mate. He was unwilling to go far, simply curling his body around the bed, with his head resting on the side. Hiccup awoke slowly, turning toward his dragon. He felt very sticky yet satisfied and he wasn't sore anymore. He smiled at Toothless, he had healed him. He understood now, this was his new life with a dragon as a mate.

There was an insistent knocking on the door. "Hiccup, come on!" A voice called, loudly.  
>Hiccup got up and dressed quickly, still covered in dried semen but he'd have to bathe after finding out what was up. He glared at Toothless's smug face and skipped down the steps and opened the door to an angry Astrid. "Seriously, what's going on with you?"<br>"I was just unwell yesterday, must have been some bad fish stew. I'm better today."  
>"Hm, okay then. See you at training later then. Think you will be alright for the camping competition tonight?"<br>"Of course but it s not a competition it s just training." With that Astrid smiled and walked away.

Toothless sat on the top floor, smirking down at Hiccup as he turned around and glared at him. Hiccup put a bucket of water over the fire to be warmed so he could wash and went about cleaning up, his father would be home soon and he had to make sure everything was clean especially himself.

After the cleanup of his house and himself, Toothless and Hiccup headed over to the dragon academy.  
>I don't want to leave you alone/ Toothless whined.  
>"But that's the point. I need to be able to camp on my own without my dragon."<br>/It didn't end well last time/  
>"I know but that's why we are trying again."<br>/Mate/ Toothless growled.  
>"I know you don t agree but I can look after myself."<br>/Mate, it's my job to look after you. And I always will so there's no need for this/  
>They entered the academy as Hiccup jumped off and glared at Toothless.<br>"Something wrong?" Astrid asked.  
>"No, everyone ready?"<br>"Yep. Let's go to Dragon Island."  
>I don't like this. I don't want my mate in danger. You are human, easy to hurt/ Hiccup climbed back onboard Toothless and whispered into his ear, "I'll be fine." Toothless wasn't convinced.

They arrived at Dragon Island and split ways, this time Fishlegs was left to look after the dragons. But even he couldn't stop a mated dragon from searching out his mate. Toothless found Hiccup on the side of a cliff and stood watch.

Hiccup stepped softy along the hillside, the rocks were slippery and he didn't want to fall into the gushing water below. Toothless watched carefully from up on his ledge ready to move at any second but he didn't want to spook his mate and make him lose his footing. But then again, Toothless didn't need to worry about himself doing it; another dragon saw to it. The little Terror flew at Hiccup s face dislodging him from his place on the hillside. He plummeted into the water below. Toothless jumped in after, grabbing Hiccup by his teeth and flung him up on his back, scrambling for the edge. They climbed up on the edge of the bank, soaked through. /Are you alright, mate?/  
>"Yes, just a bit cold. Thank you, bud." Hiccup replied with chattering teeth.<br>/We need to get you dry. Come, there should be a cave nearby/ And with that he sent out his radar and found a cave for them to spend the rest of the night. Hiccup stacked some dry wood up in the cave while he shivered from the cold, Toothless lit it in silence and watched as Hiccup started to undress causing Toothless to lick his lips and smile widely.

Toothless changed into his human form, his cock already standing as he took in Hiccup s naked body. He would warm him up. He slipped his now human hands around Hiccup s waist, sliding them against the planes of his stomach. Hiccup gasped and tried to pull away from his supposed attacker but Toothless held firm and purred into Hiccup s ear. Hiccup stopped fighting, it knew that purr. Toothless wrapped himself around Hiccup s naked body, delighting in the reactions he was causing. Hiccup wondered how he was accustomed to this as Toothless turned him around and caught his lips with his own. He pushed him down carefully, making sure he was comfortable.

Toothless straddled Hiccup and grabbed his hand. He manoeuvred it back towards his own arse and he pushed a finger against his ring of muscles. He panted deeply as he pushed Hiccup s finger up past the ring of muscles. Hiccup stared up at Toothless's face as he threw his head back in pleasure. Hiccup took over and wriggled his finger. Toothless groaned and pushed down. Hiccup added a couple more. Toothless continued to ride Hiccup s fingers as he grabbed hold of both their cocks, rubbing them against each other. Hiccup joined in the groaning as he continued to push his fingers deeper into Toothless s arse and both their dicks became covered in precum. He started to pant as he reached down in the throes of passion and pushed his own finger into his own arse. He pumped himself and Toothless in sync as Toothless rubbed and pulled both their cocks. Hiccup added more fingers to his own arse and panted Toothless's name. Toothless took this a sign, he pulled away removing Hiccup s fingers from his own arse and sat back, watching Hiccup filling himself with fingers for a minute or two, liking the view. He growled softly as he stroked himself, and then moved forward. He slid his hand around Hiccups, pushing his fingers deeper and faster into him as Hiccup called out and moaned loudly at the feeling. Then Toothless abruptly removed the fingers and pushed his cock to the hilt inside his mate s arse. They both groaned as they felt the connection. He softly pumped, hitting Hiccups prostate every time. They came together soon after, Toothless filling Hiccups arse as Hiccup covered himself. Toothless caught his breathe quickly while Hiccup laid there catching his and thinking to himself.

/What's wrong, mate?/ Toothless had laid down and curled around Hiccup, making sure to keep him warm.  
>"How did we come to this? How did I come to this?"<br>/What do you mean? We flew to this island because you wanted to? I didn t agree/  
>"Not that, I mean my life was going well, I was nearly dating Astrid and life was good. Not that it's not good now, it s just, how have I become so comfortable with this?"<br>/Astrid was not your soul mate, I am. Your soul knows that, it calls to mine as mine calls to yours. That's why you feel comfortable because this is right. We are right. Now sleep, we must meet the others in the morning and you will wish to wash beforehand/  
>"Okay, goodnight Toothless. Mate..."<br>/Goodnight, mate/ Toothless purred as they fell asleep.

Hiccup did bathe before meeting up with the group the next morning. He met up with them riding Toothless, his soul mate.


End file.
